a new world and a legend is born
by megaman dominic
Summary: my OC is in the pokemon world can he get back home or will he stay and become a hero see what happens sex CH later dont hate ok are hero's OC Arceus now one there will be humor of girls trying to get the same guy joke so you don't like don't read also ash will be in this as well my OC pokemon kirlia snivy riolu gallade cobalion absol and mega evolution as well
1. Chapter 1

My head !? Beedrill pidgey mankey and a matepod I have to be dreaming yeah i'll pitch my arm wo... AH ok im in the pokemon world good thing i have my swordbut (ralt) where did that come form (ralt) not my left (ralt) it's came from my right 'dominic ran to the sornce of the sound' a ralts and it's crying (ra) **sniff sniff** hey (ralt) are you ok 'dominic look at the ralt to see if it was hurt' your not hurt are you lost or are you looking for your family 'Ralt noded' ok i'll help you find them 'ralts smile at dominic and jump on his sholder ok let- **shaking sounds** uh (ralt) oh it's nothing come last look for your family 'later'

gardevoir (ralts) gallade (ralts) (bee)what the hell is that (ralts) 'to see a beedirll ready to attack' (beedrill) shit that pin missle ralts get down (ralts) 'ralts ran behind a tree while dominic pull out his sword' this beedrill is piss but it look's like it cant use pin missle will but if attack now i'm dead I'll have to take the hit if im going to kill it it's going to fire (beedrill)! AH! **Slash** ralt (ra) 'as ralts look up at dominic seeing having 5 pin missle in him'

(ralts) 'ralts ran to dominic worry for him' im ok dont worry about me we need to- (gardevoir) (gallade) well look at that (ralts) is that them 'ralts noded at dominic and ran at gardevoir and gallade huging them and crying of joy'dont worry ralts is ok 'gardevoir and gallade turn to thank the boy but became shock to see his wound's' dont worry im ok'dominic knee to ralts' now be safe and I hope we meet agin oh 'dominic took out a pair of dogtag's and put it a round ralts neck'now if we meet agin i'll know it's you 'and with that dominic left saying goodbay to gardevoir gallade and his know friend ralts'.


	2. Chapter 2

'we find are young hero in a tree sleeping for a day that will change faith it self'

ahhhhh man I got to find a better place to sleep well guess do a check for everything ok pants check shirt check shoose check sword check mmmmm I hope ralts doing ok ow my back last time I slept in a tree **snapping of a trig** 'dominic turn around to the sound with his sword at the ready'

who's there show your selves 'a man in a black outfit with a rigice at his side he look at dominic and the wounds he had' what is boy doing out here for 'the man ask' I can say th same for you {tom can you heare me} yes I can what is it {its the power reading your right on top of it} 'tom took out something and two green light shot hiting dominic and his sword' hey sam this thing is busted its pointing at the kid I found {what tom you dumbass that kid and that thing on his back are giving of the huge power reading just take him use that beylef of yours} 'tom did just that when beylef came out before anything dominic ran and' **slash** 'beylef head came clean off tom sam and rigice was shock at what just happen' ok let's go

'hours later' (gardevoir) (gallade) (kirlia) 'just then gallade feeling somebody near by kirlia and gardevoir felt it as well but became happy knowing who it was the boy who save kirlia as a ralts but became shock at dominic' I-i-i-its good to see you... bla 'was he could say before he past out from blood lose kirlia ran to dominic when kirlia got to him he had many deep cuts to the bone all over the body kirlia try shaking him to get him to move kirlia start to cry gallade look at dominic gallade's eyes widen ran and put dominic on his back' (gallade gall)

'hour later' (kirlia) 'gallade put dominic in a lake of water and started to heal him after a little bit a group people came from behind them it was N anthea and concordia but when they looked over to dominic concordia gothitell put both it's hands up as that happen dominic body started glowing blue kirlia attack gothitell and the attack hit which shock gothitell concordia and anthea.

N on the otherhand walk up to kirlia and could see it in her eye's' I won't hurt him... (kirlia) 'kirlia stood aside N walk up to dominic and put a hand on his head and saw the careing for gallade gardevoir and greatly for kirlia and the same for kirlia but what shock N was who did this to him a man in black with a rigice dominic was able to servely wound rigice and kill a beleaf N got mad at him but saw dominic was sad he kill beyleaf if there was a way to stop beyleaf with out killing it he'll take it but dominic somehow lived after a hyper beam pont blank after it was over N looked over to kirlia and smile' kirlia he can live here.


	3. Chapter 3

We find dominic in the care of kirlia gardevoir and gallade 3 day's after his battle.

(gardevoir gard) (gallade gall) 'later that night gardevoir and gallade got up from there sleep gallade went over to kirlia pick her up and put her next to dominic to the left of them gardevoir was moveing some leaf's that hide two poke ball's she took them to dominic and put them in his pocket gardevoir give a goodbye kiss to kirlia with that gardevoir and gallade use teleport on them to a safe place' 'hour's later'

mmmm hey he's wakeing up (krilia) 'when dominic heard kirlia voice he shot up opening one of his wound's he stoped as pain shot through his body he looked to see kirlia on his right when he looked to his left was nurse joy' your badly hurt so don't try to move 'nurse joy said as she checked him and told dominic how she fonud him and kirlia'a hour later at the front desk'ok here are your kirlia and two pokeball's uh I didnt have two pokeball's odd I fonud them in your pocket so they must be your's ok

'as dominic left th pokemon center he ran into ash' ow who did I run in to hu hey you ok 'dominic ask th boy while helping him up' ya i'm fine thank s'the boy respond' by way i'm dominic and this is kirlia (kirlia) 'both respond' i'm ash have you seen a girl with a pikachu 'ash ask' sorry no but if you don't mind me asking where I can find profess rowah nurse joy said he can halp me I was hopeing ponit me his way 'dominic ask ' ya just keep heading that way and you find him at his lab 'ash said in respond' thank's and we hope find your pikachu 'and with that ash went his way dominic went his'

'later' hello profess rowah you here 'dominic said' yes you must be dominic nurse joy told me about you 'rowah said as dominic turn to see him' yes she said you can help me 'dominic ask' yes I also have a pakage with your name on it 'as rowah got the pakage dominic and kirlia look at the two pokeball's but stop as rowah set the pakage in front of them dominic open the box to see a new outfit a book and a note dominic took the note and read it rowah and kirlia got next to him to see what it said after dominic got done reading dominic ask where he could change rowah point him the right way before he did dominic give the book to kirlia as he change kirlia read the book a smile grow on her face rowah on the other hand went to get some item's when dominic came back kirlia was smiling at him rowah came back and give dominic 4 pokeball's and a pokedex'

why are you giving me these's for 'dominic ask' well you see my boy you have what it take's to be a trainer and need to be if your going to find them and your fate 'rowah told him' ya but why did you give me 4 pokeball's i can only 6 right? 'befor rowah said why kirlia hit one of the ball's she was sucked in the ball shake in dominic's hand and stop kirlia pop out shaking her head' I guss that why 'rowah noded' guss you don't like in there (kirlia) i'll take that as a yes ok let's see who in the's two come on out 'as dominic thorw the pokeball's in the air two pkemon came out one's was absol the other was keldeo' wow a absol and a keldeo he'll come in handy 'dominic said' you know this pokemon 'rowah ask dominic' yaeh keldeo here is a water/fighting type (kel) 'keldeo said with his chin up' but were sinnoh right 'dominic ask' yes 'rowah responded' keldeo can only be found in unova ….. absol keldeo returne if i'm going find my fate I need to start now 'rowah smile and noded' alright i'll head to my first gym

'dominic said runnig out with kirlia close behind as they run off' hmm i'll bet cynthia well take a like to that boy if he make's it to the sinnoh league ha 'as he went back in dominic and kirlia were running but stop when they heard a pokemon cry dominic and kirlia look up to see a brid dominic grow a big smile and said' I hope meet agin soon oh-ho (kirlia)

_and with that dominic and kirlia went on ther way knowing ther fate is somehow tied with the legendary's but just what is it_


	4. Chapter 4

We find are hero making ther way to ther first gym battle but bad weather said other wise

jeus how much longer is to we hit the city kirlia (kirlia) (kel) I know keldeo but you are the fastest way there beside this willhelp your stamina (keldeo) ya your right well get there when we get there **drip** uh 'dominic kirlia and keldeo look up and see a storm dominic look for cover and see's a cave' keldeo head far that quick! (keldeo) 'keldeo ran as fast as he can they made itjust in time to as it began to rain hard' look's like we'll be here for a while jeus my ass hurt's from rideing you for hour's I needto buy you a saddle (keldeo) man i'm hunger what about you guys (kel) (kirlia) alright let's get absol out and we can eat comeon out **pop** (absol) alright guy's let's eat 'after thay ate their food to see it still raining and went to sleep till it stop but dominic wake up from his'

mm who's there what th 'as dominic got up from his spot to see a figuer' a knigh but that armor it's from my world _**thiiis way**_ 'as the knight said that he went deeper in to the cave dominic went after him some time pass by but the knight stop and ponit at something dominic look where he was poniting to see a gallade the knight told dominic to help the gallade'

hey 'gallade look over to see dominic' (gallade) 'gallade look back down at the ground as dominic sit next to him' what's wrong hey what's that over there 'gallade look up to where dominic was poniting gallade lift up his right arm dominic look at him extended his blade to show it was broken' so that's it just because your blade broken does not mean your life is over or your sword story'gallade look at dominic as he went over to a strange rock dominic pull it out' gallade I want you to fight me and i'll use this a broken stright sword 'gallade got up and extended his blade's and charge at him gallade use his left arm but dominic easly block it hit back' **slash** (gallade) your shock I was able to push you back with this just because it's broken it still has power **slash **gallade use your broken sword if your going to beat me 'dominic and gallade both attacking but dominic had the uper hand gallade charge and attack with his broken sword and with one slash push dominic back with great force gallade eye's widen at what happen' ha ha ha see what I mean 'gallade smile at dominic for helping him but look at the pokeball on dominic belt and grab it and hold it up to him' you went tod come with me 'gallade noded' ok 'dominic tap gallade's head with the pokeball and was sucked in the pokeball it shack three time then stop' yes I capture a gallade mm kirlia absol and keldeo must be worry

'as dominic made his way back to see them still asleep dominic look over to see it has stop raining just then everbody start to get up to see dominic up' (kirlia) guss your all up 'they noded' ok let's go 'dominic grab absol pokeball and put him in and hop on keldeo's back and kirlia jump on dominic sholder smileing at him she grab the book dominic had in his backpack and begin reading it' ok keldeo let's head to are first gym battle (keldeo) 'keldeo charge out of the cave back on there way' if i'm right are first gym is a rock type gym if so a water type pokemon is a good ideal well keldeo ready for your first battle (keldeo)

'a few day's later' there is the city that are first gym battle is going to be let's- hi uh 'dominic stop what he was saing when he heraed a old voice' ash? 'dominic said as he turn around' ash long time no see how you doing and I see you find your pikachu to 'dominic said with a smile' i'm fine 'ash respond' so who are they 'dominic said ponitinig at brock and dawn' oh this dawn and brock 'ash said' hi hello' brock and dawn said' hi the name's dominic and this is my partner kirlia 'dominic said as kirlia jump on his sholder' (kirlia) wo a kirlia 'dawn said as she pull out her pokedex' kirlia the emotion pokemon it is highly perceptive of it tranier feeling's it dances when it is feeling happy 'the pokedex said' so dominic how many pokemon have you catch I got two 'ash said' three 'dominic reply' so why are you here i'm heading to my first gym battle 'ash said' wow I am to 'dominic reply' hey why don't you come with us dominic 'brock ask' ok guess me and kirlia and the other's can have something other then apple's and berry's 'dominic reply' alright let's head to my and dominic first gym battle 'ash said'

_and with that dominic now with ash dawn and brock head to ash and dominic first gym battle _


End file.
